New girl
by Kyoga The Light Alchemist
Summary: Kyoga is the daughter of goku she has just started school at shikon high. Inuyasha is a half demon who barely any friends. What happens when they meet? read and find out! this is my first story so i need advise! Sorry about the bad summary


Chapter 1 P.S (this is placed in modern times)

**Comments. **_*Thinking* _

Kyoga (imagine pan but with long hair down to her waist that is black and is taller than pan) Daughter to Goku and Chi Chi. Sister to Goten, Gohan and Videl. And is a powerful Half Demon /Sayjin.

Inuyasha is a Half Demon and the school's main person that gets picked on.

Kyoga POV:

I'm the new girl but I have BIG secret….I'm the daughter of Goku the former world champion of Japan. And savor of the world.** (In this story the people didn't think that Mr. Satin beat cell) ** And this is my first day at Shikon high School. This how it went. "Kyoga get up!" my mother Chi Chi yelled "Five more minutes" I mumbled back. "Goku honey would you go wake up your stubborn daughter." my mother asked my father Goku. Sure my father said. That is when I sat up yelled I'M UP! Cause the last time my father woke me up was by dumping ice water on my head but then I chased him out of my room with a paint bucket. Let's just say I have a short temper like my mother. I slipped on my skinny jeans and black aropostile shirt and put on some lip gloss and wrapped my tail around my waist like a belt. **(Like Raditz and Vegeta when they first came here)** I ate breakfast said good bye to my parents and flew to school.

Inuyasha POV:

I woke up this morning from my jerk brother Sesshomaru dumping ice water on my head **(See what I did there)**. After I got dried off. I got dressed in my dark ripped jeans and red shirt ate breakfast and went outside to my motorcycle Red Flame. On my way to school I thought I saw a girl flying in the air then I looked back and she was gone. _*Was I imagining things or did I just see a girl flying up in the sky* _Well it was too late to think about it cause I was at school or as me and my buds call it torture chamber. Shikon High

Kyoga POV:

*whew* finally here. I thought I saw a boy on a motorcycle with dog ears I guess it was my imagination. I walked into the principal's office and got my class schedule then the principal called in a girl named Sango Tijuana she had long brown hair pulled up in a ponytail wore dark jeans and a faded rock t shirt. To show me to class she has all of my classes. When we got in the class I gasped. There I saw the boy with dog ears. He had long white hair with white dog ears on his head. Then Sango introduced me to him I told him my name and he told me his name was Inuyasha Tashio. Maybe school won't be so bad after all…

Inuyasha POV:

When I walked into class I sat down in my seat when I saw that Miroku and Sango weren't there then Sango walked in with a drop dead gorges girl. She wore a black aropostile shirt with dark skinny jeans she had on a weird fur belt and waist long black hair. Yeah she was beautiful. She and Sango walked up and she introduced herself as Kyoga Son **(just guessing the last name)**. Then my friend Miroku walked in and saw her he dropped all of his things and introduced himself at first Kyoga looked uncertain then she introduced herself. Then he got on one knee and I thought to myself *_is he really going to do it* _Sango looked ready to kill. Then he asked Kyoga to bare his children. Sango got up to smack the crap out of him but Kyoga beat her to it. Kyoga smacked him so hard he flew into the wall her eyes flashed a deadly green and her hair started to go golden and she had a yellow aura and she walked toward Miroku picked him up and said "ask me that again and I will personally kill you". I just watched with a look of pure terror on my face and I thought *_remind me to never get on her bad side* _she let her hair go normal and said "well now that it is taken care of". I just looked at her and thought _*Even Sesshomaru would be scared of her* _and here comes Naraku now with his group of wanna bees oh man I'm so dead.

Kyoga POV:

After that letch Miroku did that I saw someone that looked like he gone to hell and back also to top it off he had a bad aura. He had long black hair and has a cold evil look in his red eyes. I saw him walk up to Inuyasha and say "well well look what we have here a lowly half demon." And started to punch and kick him his buddies did it to. That is when I said "leave him alone". He turned over and looked at me and smirked "well aren't you a cutie" he said. Sango tried to help him by saying "Naraku I would not get on her bad side" remembering what happened earlier to Miroku. He turned and slapped her and said "shut up you don't tell me what to do". He turned back to me excepting me to be cowering in fear but instead looked at me in shock and fear. I had an even colder look than he did **(she gets that from Chi Chi)** my body had a yellow aura my hair was no longer black but a brilliant blond color and my eyes were no longer blue but the deathly green and I said "You will regret messing with me and my friends let's take this outside so they won't have to clean up your blood on the floor." While still staying in that form I walked out of the classroom.

Naraku POV:

_*I am standing there with a mixture of shock and fear. That girl what did they call her Kyoga was it just transformed before my eyes her hair changed color her power went beyond mine and my father who is the most powerful man in the world but wait no he is not there are 3 others what were there names Goku and Vegeta and that half demon scum's father was it yes I'm sure that is their names I will ask her as soon as we are out there has she any ties to those two because they can do the same thing.* _

**(This takes place 1 hour before school starts)**


End file.
